the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mallauxula
"Would I hurt anything as lovely as you?" Seslinian about Mallauxula Mallauxula is a Red Fox kaiju that features in The Mammal Wars. First appearing in Outback Vixen, she is the story's titular Vixen and the eventual mate of Seslinian. Unlike Rivelnesh, her spin off counterpart, Mallauxula does not have any children so whenever her mate appears, she appears with him. Appearance Like Kaulos and Blasteovark, Mallauxula and her eventual mate Seslinian look almost the same but the main difference between them is their statistics; because making Mallauxula half the size of Seslinian would make her a normal Vixen, she is now reduced to being three quarters of his statistics. For instance, after his alteration, Seslinian is 100cm tall while his mate is 75cm tall. Personality When looking at Mallauxula, one would not normally expect her to be a kaiju and especially after she has her powers disabled by Jomnune. Evidence of this is shown with Mallauxula being three quarters the size of Seslinian owing to foxes being larger than Vixens and reacting with traditional fox body language. At first, Mallauxula treats Seslinian with fear because of his supposed genetic engineering or she could be acting out of wild instincts; but when she has her powers, the Vixen is shown to be a powerful enemy in spite of her relatively small size in contrast to a wolf or a bear. Later on, she exhibits interest in Seslinian's many titles and as time goes by, eventually mates with him after he promises to protect her. Powers and abilities In her first appearance, much of Mallauxula's powers and abilities are not shown because upon being held captive by Jomnune, her powers are cancelled. Once he is driven away from England for a second time along with Keeceleon and even before she is taken prisoner, there are elements of Mallauxula's abilities being shown. Her abilities include both energy and psychic blasts which she uses in battle, largely against Flamiglaux, Zebiccoon and to a lesser extent Jomnune and Keeceleon after getting her powers back; these blasts are also how she kills her prey and are shared by numerous other animals in the series including her own mate. In spite of being a canine, Mallauxula also has enhanced agility which she shares with her own mate and a few of the other dogs in the series, particularly Flamiglaux to the extent he can disable electronics. But the one power that Jomnune does not disable is intelligence which is shared by every animal in The Mammal Wars. The Mammal Wars Part 1: Outback Vixen: Following the fight between Kaulos and Jomnune, Mallauxula is first encountered the following day by Seslinian. She is also the first animal (and only animal presumably) in the first series not to be named by Felicity Barbrige, instead Seslinian names her "Mallauxula" based on her barks and heads in her direction where he sees her having killed a rat. Once the Vixen spots the fox, she first reacts with fear thinking that the fox will harm her but in a telepathic conversation (and the first instance of telepathy being used in the series), Seslinian expresses no desire to harm Mallauxula and instead asks her: "Would I hurt anything as lovely as you? I would have asked what's your name? But I already learned it because you told me it." Following on from this telepathic conversation, the fox and the vixen soon begin to spend much more time with each other and even hunt and sleep together in the same den; little do they know however, that in the shadows Jomnune is watching. During the day, Mallauxula and Seslinian begin to spend much more time together and it is during their hunting sessions where the Vixen is revealed to be like the other animals: With superpowers. The only difference between fox and vixen is that Seslinian actually has origins thanks to the events of Seslinian the Invincible while the other animals have un-explained origins. During the night however, the foxes hear the screech of Keeceleon and the giggle of Jomnune. As the pair approach, Jomnune attacks first and captures Mallauxula, also cancelling out her powers and forcing her into a holographic prison while Keeceleon forces Seslinian to watch Jomnune torture his mate. The torture ends however, with the presence of Kaulos with whom Seslinian behaves in a friendly way between and prepares to ally himself with the Tiger to get his mate back. During the fight, Mallauxula can only watch as Kaulos fights Jomnune and Seslinian fights Keeceleon...that is, until Kaulos fights Keeceleon at which point Mallauxula gets her powers back and along with her mate, viciously attacks Jomnune which ends after Kaulos forces Keeceleon into a retreat. After Keeceleon's forced retreat, Jomnune is furious and so attacks Kaulos in exactly the same fight that he once fought with Jomnune. Only this time, there is a difference because instead of cat helping dog, it is dog that helps cat. Or rather, dogs that help cat thanks to Jomnune's continued attempts to drown Kaulos in a pond, again like he tried to do with Seslinian the first time they fought. It is dogs because as well as Seslinian, Mallauxula helps to attack Jomnune so Kaulos can use his fire breath to banish Jomnune from England once more. Having banished Jomnune from England again, the foxes and the tiger show friendly gestures and after the tiger leaves, both foxes head back to a new den thanks to the fight made by Kaulos and Jomnune. The Siege of Sheephouse Wood: A month or so has passed since the events of Outback Vixen and Mallauxula has already mated with Seslinian. The pair are also a lot happier now that they have spent that amount of time together with neither Jomnune nor his allies coming back to kill them and it is here where the telepathic conversations that are first seen in Outback Vixen and finish in Call of the Cats for The Mammal Wars and start at Invaders and Wives and continue all the way through to the end in the case of Defenders of Earth. A lot has also changed in the case for the fox; he has gained a mate (Mallauxula) and thus far two allies (Vlaasarak and Kaulos) and a larger amount of territory that he previously had when he was a lone fox and was living since Return to Buckinghamshire at least when he came back to the county. But as well as a mate and allies, Seslinian has also gained a large number of enemies. In a telepathic conversation, Mallauxula thanks Seslinian for saving her from Jomnune and while the fox is appreciative of her thanks he also tells her: "It's the story of my life since I was altered." When Mallauxula asks what he means when he says "I was altered", the fox replies with: "Sheephouse Wood is my home and it always was before a scientist came along. She's now in captivity of the Army; since then, I've fought a wolf, a tiger, the Hyena who captured you and that Devil that came with him." While a coyote lays siege to Buckinghamshire, Mallauxula and Seslinian are both oblivious to the fact that their home country is being invaded...until she spots the shadows of other animals entering the wood. She goes to investigate and at first believes the shadow driving animals into Sheephouse Wood to be Jomnune who has returned and is trying to kill Seslinian a third time. But Seslinian disagrees and tells her to watch and listen as the source of the disturbance to the animals is not Jomnune; instead, he believes it to be Kouleton until it gives out another bark and howl at which point he names the source "Flamiglaux". In another telepathic dialogue, Mallauxula and Seslinian wonder as to why a coyote, a canine native to the Americas, is doing in England while Seslinian even questions why a ''dog ''has come to England instead of a cat since cats have quicker reflexes and are more stealthy: "Your guess is as good as mine, Mallauxula. If England is coming under attack from a phantom animal for the third time, I would have expected a cat to come here like one that laid siege to another nature reserve or the tiger I had fought. If anyone wants to attack England, it simply beggars belief why a dog would come instead of a cat." Granted, Seslinian's territory has been expanded from the territory that he used to live in when he was a lone fox and even before he was altered by Forbflaith to the territory he now shares with Mallauxula, but this time thanks to the coyote, the foxes have no choice but to stay on the outskirts of Sheephouse Wood out of fears that the coyote is right outside the forest. But the fear of Flamiglaux is too great and it also presents a Morton's Fork situation for the foxes: If they fall asleep, they risk missing the coyote who may enter Sheephouse Wood, kill them, then kill all the animals in the wood but if they stay awake, they risk tiredness and they will be too sluggish to attack the coyote in case he does come for them. Eventually, the coyote enters right into Sheephouse Wood but it does not attack straight away. Instead, Flamiglaux pauses and eyes Seslinian in a way that looks as if the pair have met each other before; it is also the presence of Flamiglaux that gives Seslinian a feeling of deja vu: "Even though the foxes kept an eye on the coyote, it vanished once again; only this time, it didn't leave Sheephouse Wood like Jomnune was forced to do when under attack from both Seslinian and Vlaasarak and later was assaulted on all sides from Seslinian, Mallauxula and Kaulos when he came back for revenge. Instead, the coyote was right inside Sheephouse Wood and stayed there; for Seslinian, "Flamiglaux" was a feeling of deja vu because it took him back to when Vlaasarak came to England for the first time and helped him fight Jomnune; why was this the case? Because both coyote and lion had ambiguous alliances, but the only difference was that Vlaasarak eventually ''helped ''Seslinian while "Flamiglaux" seemed to be another associate of Jomnune or was one of those PHANTOM animals. By PHANTOM animals, one does not mean the cats that previously attacked animals with the phantom leopard or jaguar that came in 1985 to lay siege to the nature reserve that Seslinian mentioned or the beast of Ambleside and its surrounding areas including Coniston, Grasmere, Derwent, Windermere, Rydal or Thirlmere in the 51st Century that the fox had fought. By PHANTOM animals, one means the animals that the Vixens felt that could have been sent to England by the organization to kill Seslinian so that the country would be vulnerable to attack from them in its bid for world domination." But the foxes see footprints and so follow them to a deer fawn that has been severely mutilated by Flamiglaux: "There was Flamiglaux standing over the corpse of a deer fawn; blood stained his mouth, teeth and gums and despite coyotes hunting by lacerating their prey's throat, the deer fawn was covered from head to tail in scratches. The scratches were awful enough to frame even Jomnune or another hyena, indicating that Flamiglaux may have had a questionable relationship with Seslinian but had an even more heated animosity with Jomnune and other hyenas; Flamiglaux's damage to the fawn's throat was also so severe that the coyote could have torn its throat out if he wanted to." Over time, Flamiglaux leaves few remains as evidence but leaves more and more tracks in his wake allowing Seslinian and Mallauxula to confront him and despite beliefs he was sent by PHANTOM, Flamiglaux reveals that none of Seslinian's enemies were sent by the organization and he even lambasts the organization calling them "filthy terrorists.". As Flamiglaux goes on a rampage, the foxes try to stop it and are almost successful with Seslinian declaring to the coyote when asked who he is to stand up against him: "I am Seslinian the Invincible! Defender of England to many people and Superfox to children; victor of a fight with tiger and hyena and will soon be victor to a fight with a coyote!" Flamiglaux simply laughs and lets out a howl that sounds like he is signalling others to attack but the foxes fight back and blast him until they can do it no more by which point the coyote tells the pair: "I may not have been sent by those puny terrorists! But you've made a big mistake Seslinian; once you've fought your first flying opponent, an old one shall return. Then once you've fought old and new enemies, you'll have ALL of them to fight and those terrorists with them. Then once you've driven them off, the mammal wars really will begin! The war of nerves will be fought once you drive those terrorists away!" He then leaves the forest in disgust leaving the foxes without the desire for celebration because it is felt that Seslinian's next opponent will no doubt mean that the fox will meet his match. Seslinian vs. Zebiccoon: Following from The Siege of Sheephouse Wood, Seslinian and Mallauxula are oblivious to much of the world around them and the events that have happened, from the capture of the former's creator by PHANTOM and imprisonment in Siberia, to the presence of a giant bat in England that has previously devastated London and is making its way seemingly to England. They are oblivious to these events because the pair are trying to find out what Flamiglaux means by "those puny terrorists" and "the mammal wars beginning once those terrorists are driven away." though Seslinian has a feeling that by "terrorists", Flamiglaux was talking about PHANTOM and is even more confused as to why the mammal wars will really begin once the terrorists are driven away, saying the following quote: "Search me Mallauxula. But what beggars belief for me is what he means by "The Mammal Wars will really begin". Well, as far as I'm concerned, the Mammal Wars started when his Arctic cousin entered the United Kingdom. Since then, I've been the only combatant in these so-called wars until now." However, despite his tone being described as being "so icy it would put Mr. Freeze to shame", he shows a more compassionate side when he replies to Mallauxula when she asks what he means by "those Eastern terrorists trying to exploit the Reptile Wars". Only, this time she takes no notice of him as she is more focused on the sky, and for good reason: Zebiccoon has arrived. At first, Zebiccoon does not do any harm to the foxes, instead merely flying into Buckinghamshire with no malicious intentions. But Seslinian senses that Zebiccoon has come "For the last fights, I have fought alone. But together, we have driven off Jomnune, Keeceleon and Flamiglaux. Fight with me Mallauxula, and you can possibly fight even more animals with me!" In later stories, Mallauxula is often depicted the same way as Vixen to some extent, not because she is Seslinian's voice of reason but because like Rivelnesh and Saphira especially, she has a larger amount of compassion for humanity than other heroic kaiju made by the wiki founder but in this case, she is described as the following: "Mallauxula may have had a little compassion for humanity, if she was in the position of someone like Saphira or Rivelnesh but one could tell that she was going to fight a stronger opponent than Jomnune or Keeceleon (given that she could do little fighting because of Jomnune cancelling her powers) and possibly Flamiglaux (because the fight with Flamiglaux took the foxes back in time 3,032 years to 1985) and she wasn't going to let anything like compassion or humanity stand in her way." She therefore joins her mate to fight the bat, and fight the bat they do. Or at least, fight the bat as much as they can because the bat is equally determined not to let anyone else stand in his way as he decimated London and will decimate the rest of the United Kingdom if possible starting with Buckinghamshire. He leads the foxes to Farthings Wood (not to be confused with Farthing Wood, the origin of the animals in The Animals of Farthing Wood). While Mallauxulla tells the bat that he can run, but can't hide Zebiccoon comes out of hiding even if he has no intentions of hiding where the foxes confront him. Seslinian then asks him what is next, now that he has what he wants to which Zebiccoon gets his first dialogue as he simply tells the fox: "This." "This" being another mouth beam coming out of the bat's mouth which shocks Seslinian and leaves him in excruciating pain. What makes this weapon different from Zebiccoon's other mouth beam is that he is actually controlling it, so when Mallauxula blasts the bat with her own attack, her mate's pain ends. Zebiccoon then performs a dive bomb attack on the foxes but the foxes blast him again causing him to pull out. Zebiccoon lands in front of the foxes and tells the foxes: "Impressive. It seems that you live up to your name, Seslinian. And you, Vixen, are just as protective of him, as he is protective of you. But let's see how you fare against a new form..." With this, Zebiccoon grows larger to the size of Man-Bat depicted in Batman: The Animated Series and flaps his wings in a (successful) effort to blow the foxes over and fly away for another dive bomb. This time however proves to be fatal: Seslinian brings Mallauxula to a pond in Farthings Wood and tells her that it is coming close to sunrise and if his hunch is correct, then the sun will either kill Zebiccoon or seriously wound him. As he dives underwater, he tells Mallauxula to blast the bat as much as possible. Zebiccoon comes down one last time, all the while being barraged by Mallauxula. Then just as he tries to pull out again, Seslinian grabs the bat's leg causing the bat to flail around and try to attack the fox; in spite of the massive size difference between bat and fox, Seslinian proves to be stronger to the point where it is said that the fox almost tears the bat's leg off. The sun rises and as Seslinian predicted, Zebiccoon cries out in pain all the while struggling to make the fox let go of his leg. Eventually, the fox does so, swims to shore and watches the bat flail around in pain and declares: "Enough! Enough! I refuse to go on. You...win..." A victorious Seslinian tells the defeated Zebiccoon that he underestimated him and orders him to leave the United Kingdom to which a thoroughly exhausted bat replies: "Very...well...but there will...come a time Seslinian where we...will meet..again..." With this, Zebiccoon flies off and the foxes watch as he flies away, not so much with fear, but more with pleasure almost as if they know that he is going to be on their side in the future (which he ultimately is). Part 2: Vengeance of the Wolf: Hyenas and Tigers: Girls of England: Call of the Cats: Part 3: The PHANTOM Invasion: See Also * Rivelnesh; Dragon and eventual mate of Firroth. Unlike Mallauxula, Rivelnesh actually fought a hostile dragon in the form of Sovmulnaar before being taken prisoner. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Monsters